Destiny Mistress
by azn-stardust-kawaiiblossem-lov
Summary: *UPDATED*CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED*this story is only writen by me(kawaii blossem). no help from anyone. This is also on my solo account too. i just put it up here too because that way there are more chances of it being read. It is a s+s stroy. read and see i
1. The mysterous voice...

Hi, my name is Kawaii Blossom, but you can call me Blossom.Anyways... this is my first fanfic so please don't go hard on me. I didn't have any help on it either.Besides i got a bad computer. I'm not good in spelling or grammer either so i am sorry for any spelling misakes or grammer misakes .And I bet that I am younger then most of the fanfics writers. S+S of course!!! I love this couple!!! They are such a KAWAII couple. Oh yeah, and maybe I'll even add in a little bit of E+T.  
  
NOTE: I don't own CCS. I never did and never will!!!!!! Clamp owns CCS!!!! Not me!!!!! So don't sue me!!!!!!_  
  
"..........."= the word that they are speaking out loud  
  
'............' =A person's thoughts  
  
Words in italics are emphasized words.  
  
CaP letters = yelling  
  
(^-^........^-^) or (~-~.........~_~)= my comments  
  
(a/n............)= notice for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~ = Change of scenery and or time  
  
~Flashback~ = flashback  
  
~End of Flashback~ = end of the flash back  
  
Destiny Mistress  
  
Chapter One: The mysterios stranger  
  
by Kawaii Blossom  
  
****__________________________________________________****  
  
"Sakura, earth to Sakura!!!!"said a voice. "huh? oh sorry Eriol...demo...i was thinking about what had happened early at the airport."(~-~ Did you think it was going be Syaoran??Huh??)  
  
~flashback~  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
"What was that, Sakura!?"asked Tomoyo " You don't think that it is a clow card to you? How about you, Syaoran?"  
  
"I don't know, bu-" start Sakura "The plane's on FIRE!"interuped Syaoran  
  
The minute Sakura heard that she started to run towards the plane that was on fire. With Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Kero. (~-~ as Meilin would say "the stuff animal" *ouch Ouch OUCH* k, i stop Kero Fans)  
  
As Sakura was about to transform her key she heard a voice say" STOP! Don't interfere with this. Make it easier on the both of us."  
  
Sakura heard it but chose to prentended she didn't coz she dosen't want ppl hurt. She didn't know if the other heard it but ppl's lives was at sake, so jshe didn't ask or ponder.  
  
" Key of the star  
  
with powers burning bright  
  
reveil the wand  
  
the force ingnite  
  
RELEASE" command Sakura to turn the key into the star wand but nothing happened.(~-~ i fixed it with the help of lauren (animalover65@hotmail.com))  
  
"Release!"  
  
"RELEASE!!"  
  
" Sakura . . . please don't cry!" begged Syaoran. He can't bear it when she crys. It hurts too much. It's like a knife just stadded his heart.  
  
" Why won't it change?!?" cried Sakura saddly.  
  
Syaoran hugs her tightly trying to comfort her and to stop her from crying and stabbing his heart painfull using her tearfull, emerald eyes.  
  
"Please Sakura, stop crying!" said Syaoran while hugging her more tightly.  
  
"*sob* Why? *sob* *sniff* Why? *sniff*" sobbed Sakura.  
  
"I told you . . . don't worry. The key will work again once you're back home and rested. Nobody was hurt or killed. Only the plane was damaged and that is all that i want. Mwahahaha!!! Just joking, " said the mysterous voice once more.  
  
"See, Sakura! Sakura? Sakura!" gasped Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as Sakura suddenly fainted onto his lap. Syaoran stared worringly into her closed eyelid.'I hope she's alright. She looks so tired out.'  
  
"Don't worry she is just tired that's all. Take her home and her some rest." advished the worried but quiet voice.  
  
Suddenly and definty not quietly a short reciepe writen in small print appeared infront of Syaoran and Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
"That is a good reciepe for helping Sakura feel better." yelled the gentle yet loud voice. It sounded like he/she was walking away.  
  
"ARIGATO!" Yelling Tomoyo and Yukito.  
  
"You're welcomed!" yelled the voice once more, exect the voice seemed farther away but it was just as loud.  
  
"MATTE!" yelled Kero and Eroil as loud as possible" WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"You will know when the time is right. And not any earlier." said the voice though this time it was hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Ano, but did I just hear that stuffed animal talk?"  
  
"Hey, don't call me THAT" yelled Kero " I have a name ya know. And it's not THE STUFFED ANIMAL. My name is Keroberos-------Kero for short."  
  
"I ALWAYS knew there was something about the stuffed ani-" started Touya.  
  
"MY NAME IS KEROBEROS TO YOU AND NOT STUFFED ANIMA-"  
  
"RELAX! We need to get Sakura home first,---" said Syaoran, but could not help himself from saying"stuffed animal."  
  
"MY NAME IS NO-"  
  
"Li's right, we need to get Sakura home first"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they reached home and put the very tired out (and fainted) Sakura to bed. Syaoran explained everything with the help of Melin, Kero, Eroil, and Tomoyo to a very confused father and a very confused and angery bother. That is after he finished making the very hard to make soup with the help of Mr. Kinomoto( who insinted that he should help) and personnaly fed Sakura. After he finished both he and Sakura was redder then a tomato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
" I still can't belive all this happened and how dad and Touya took everything so calmly." said Sakura " Well . . . maybe not everything for Touya."  
  
"I heard that, Kaijuu!"  
  
" SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU" yelled Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed very red and do i mean VERY (and breaking the world record by the redness of the blush too).  
  
"That is ssssssssssooooooooooooo KAWAII." giggled Tomoyo, who was listening to their every word and is also recording it too as usual.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"HHHHOOOOEEE!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo!!!!!!!!" yelled a certain person who is also very red on the face.  
  
*sigh* signed Syaoran" The same old Tomoyo forever."  
  
'*sigh*I just wondered who that voice at the airport belonged to .' thought Sakura. The same tought ran through everyone's head.  
  
To be continued...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
****______________End of chapter one.______________________****  
  
Well, this is a stuid place to stop but i have to stop and go to sleep. It 2:00am!  
  
Please someone review me!! This is my first chapter and my first fanfic! Please go easy on me. Don't flame me. Give me a suggestion about how to make it better! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me if you like or not. Should i go on or not?  
  
-Kawaii Blossem 


	2. A new set of cards???

Hi everyone. I really want to thank oijvgyf , Syaoran's Dreamer, Amanda and hikari. If it wasn't for them i would of quit because i got a really mean review saying i should quit on my solo account, but when i read their review it give me strength. I would like to deticated this story to them. I sorry if it's not great.  
  
NOTE: I don't own CCS. I never did and never will!!!!!! Clamp owns CCS!!!! Not me!!!!! So don't sue me!!!!!!_  
  
  
  
"..........."= the word that they are speaking out loud  
  
'............' =A person's thoughts  
  
Words in italics are emphasized words.  
  
CaP letters = yelling  
  
(^-^........^-^) or (~-~.........~_~)= my comments  
  
(a/n............)= notice for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~ = Change of scenery and or time  
  
~Flashback~ = flashback  
  
~End of Flashback~ = end of the flash back  
  
Destiny Mistress  
  
Chapter two: A new set of cards?  
  
by Kawaii Blossom  
  
****__________________________________________________****  
  
~the next morning~  
  
"*yawn* What time is it kero?" asked Sakura tiredly as she got out bed slowly.  
  
"*dancing because Sakura's awake* 9:30am! Can you get me some pudding now that you're awake?PLEASE!!!!!!! I NEED FOOD!"asked Kero desparatly while jumping up and down Sakura's bed with pledding eyes.  
  
"WHAT! 9:30!Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"demaned Sakura, grabbing her alarm clock " I'm late now no matter wh-"  
  
"eh, Sakura.SA-kura! SAKURA!" Kero yelled trying to get the frantic Sakura  
  
to listen to him "It's Saturday!"  
  
"Hoe?" asked a confused Sakura"It's not a school day?"  
  
"No, it's not! Now.......would you get me some pudding?"ask Kero very pleddingly with real tears in his eyes.  
  
"You can get it your self can't you? Dad and Touya knows about you now so you can ask for pudding from them." andsewed Sakura wondering why Kero didn't do that but her question was soon answered.  
  
"Because your dad's not here and only Touya is here and he would not let me near the pudding. You talk to himn about that. Oh, yeah the brat called ,but i told him you were asleep, so he told me to tell you that he will visist later." Explained Kero as if he read her mind.  
  
"Hmm, so he said he would visit later. Did he? Anyways I'll talk to Touya about the puddi-"started Sakura but never got to finish because just then the door bell rang " That go to be Shaoran!" Sakura basicly ran to the door as quick as possible. (And let me tell you that's fast, man)Just before Sakura opened the door she took a deep breath."Hi, Shaoran. Come in!"welcomed the cheerful Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura. Good morning! Sorry for visiting so early!" anwsered Syaoran with one of his rare smiles, "Sakura," started Syaoran as they enter her room."I need to talk to you. Maybe Kero should come out too."  
  
"What do you want Brat?"said Kero as he came out the drawer.  
  
"About yesterday I felt something simalier to the Sakura cards. Do you think that their could be another set of cards out there? If so wha-" started Li as he tried to anwser Kero as much as possible.  
  
"O.k. One thing at a time PLEASE, brat!" yelled Kero over Li who was trying to tell what's wrong.(~_~Oh my god. Kero said please to Li!)  
  
"OH MY GOD"yelled Tomoyo who was video taping. Every one sweatdropped."DID KERO JUST SAY PLEASE TO LI-KUN???!!!!" Everyone fall to the ground.  
  
"Well.... oh who cares as you were saying ,brat?" said a very impatient Kera taping his foot(paw).  
  
"Well.............. come in Tomoyo first." as Tomoyo started to hide again"well... my first question is that is there another set of cards, because when the plane was on fire i felt a aora like the Sakura cards."  
  
" Come to think of it yes there are another set of cards, but is was hiden for many decades. It's wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy more old then the clow cards. Like 99999999999999999999999999999.............. more years older. " answered Kero but kinda surprised at li"Didn't the "great Li- clan leader" ever heard on it?hehehe...i guess you not that smart, eh?" smirked Kero( and yes he autlually smiked).  
  
"Come to think off it I thinkni read that somewhere when i was studing about the Clow Book..." thought back Syaoran trying to remenber what he read exatly.  
  
~flashback~  
  
The Clow cards may be very powerful but there are another set which has power that the clow cards cannot match. That set is very old, much older then the clow cards.  
  
~flashback ends~  
  
"Hmmmmm........ I remenber the name now!" shouted Kero very exited.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"The name of the cards are called the Distney cards. They are very powerful only the chosen one can command them. " explanied a vvvveeeerrrryyy happy Kero because he remenber the answer "The chosen one is the chosen by the card's two guarduian. Those guarduian can transform to two differnet forms. A h-" Before kero can contuie there was a blast just out side.  
  
"There's that aura again!" and Syaoarn was right. That aura was like the Sakura cards but they are MUCH stronger!  
  
As everyone run outside to see what was outside there two beings and one person watching them on the roof of Sakura's home.  
  
"I'm going hate to do this but I know i have to it's distney.....*sigh*" sighed a girl aas if she didn't want to do what was next but knew she had to.  
  
"I know. I know but we have to do it, Mistress." said another voice that sounded very like Kero in his true form but a bit lower.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Hehe. Do you think this it a cliff hanger? Who is this Mistress. What does she have to do? Why did the other person call her Mistress? What are the distney cards? Stay tuned for the next chatper.... that is if you review! Sorry it's so short but i wanted to post up the story as soon as possible so people won't get mad at me. Thanks for the reviews you people out there give me last time! If you want me to go on you MUST review. It's simple. No nice review no next chapter. Soo.....REVIEW!!!! If you don't like it tell me why and if you think it could be better tell me how!  
  
-Kawaii Blossem 


	3. New Exchange student in the summer?????

Hello minna-san * looks at the empty audience *. Well . . . O.K.. any ways I wanted to say sorry for late updates but I was working on another story with Shy girl and Kittycat. I also deleted it by accident *Kittycat trying to strangle Kawaii while Shy girl tries to stop her* *cough* *cough*. Well thank you all who reviewed me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Even if you sue me, I won't be * sigh* * looks at empty pockets* able to give you any money.  
  
"..........."= the word that they are speaking out loud  
  
'............' =A person's thoughts  
  
Words in italics are emphasized words.  
  
CaP letters = yelling  
  
(^-^........^-^) or (~-~.........~_~)= my comments  
  
(a/n............)= notice for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~ = Change of scenery and /or time  
  
~Flashback~ = flashback  
  
~End of Flashback~ = end of the flash back  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
New exchange student in the summer?????  
  
By Kawaii Blossem  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Boom!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Hhhhoooooeeeee........."  
  
"Ouch" said a female voice" That hurts. OH! Sorry .You ok?"  
  
" Yea, I'm all right. Sorry I bumped in to you" said Sakura rubbing her head.  
  
" Are you new around here? I never saw you before......" asked Tomoyo in a curious voice.  
  
" Yea, I just finish moving here. I'm from Canada so my Japense isn't that good." answered the girl with embarrassment in her voice.  
  
" That's not true. It's pretty good. Oh yea, my name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"And my name Tomoyo"  
  
" Hi, Sakura, hi Tomoyo. Nice to meet you. My name is Cherry Wong, but you guys probably know me by the name Kaw-."  
  
"Sakura that Aura is gone....... and you are?" asked a very red face Syaoran.( They slitted up when they were trying to follow the aura.)  
  
" Oh, my name is Cherry Wong. I'm new here and you are ?"  
  
" Hi, Wong my name is Li Shaoran." said Syaoran formally.  
  
" You can call me Cherry if you want that is if you let me call you Shaoran or Xiao Lang."  
  
" How do you know my Chinese name" demanded a suspicious Shaoran also very surprise.  
  
" Coz you're my distant cousin that suppose to PICK ME UP AT THE AIRPORT TODAY AND SHOW ME AROUND since your still here ." answer a angry looking cousin " Or am I a little too unimportant to remember?"  
  
" Che yang? It's you??????" answered a weak Syaoran  
  
" Who else??? Duh, it's me! And call me by my English name Cherry. K, cousin?"  
  
"Any ways want to come over to my house and tell me what happened to you lately and then we will have a fight to see if you got any better." Said Cherry  
  
"Sure!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After the talk.......  
  
" Come on Shaoran. Let's see if you got any better." smiled Cherry looking happy!!!  
  
" Sure," smiled Syaoran back at Cherry 'hehehe, I got a lot better then you think cousin'  
  
" Not as much as me, not as much as me" said Cherry towards a evil grinning Syaoran.  
  
" Hey, when did you start to read minds?" demanded Syaoran looking very embarrassed.  
  
" You can read minds? Hoe?" asked Sakura looking at Cherry. (^-^About time that she started talking, right?^-^)  
  
" Yep, learned that from training so much!" smiled Cherry, then looked at Syaoran "Don't worry, I think that your girlfriend here will be to you to the hospital after the match."  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran broke the world record of the reddest blush in the fastest time. " Don't be so sure, Cherry!" yelled the still blush Syaoran, while Sakura could say nothing but ...... well nothing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside in the training stadium in Cherry's back yard(^-^ she's very rich!^- ^)-  
  
Syaoran and Cherry got in to fighting stanza while Tomoyo and Sakura sat on the many seats of the battle stadium. Both got a smirk on their face(Cherry and Syaoran). Syaoran took out his amulet and said the words to turn the amulet into the magic sword. "So you you want a sword battle, fine with me," as Cherry said those words a sword magically appeared. " Fire, trap Cherry inside a fire ball!" yelled Syaoran take one of his Chinese yellow paper cards. As the fire started to warp around Cherry, she slash the fire with her hand and the fire disappeared. " Nice try, but not good enough!" yelled Cherry smiling a real wide smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the match-(sorry 'bout not saying much about the match but I suck at writing battle scenes. LOL)  
  
  
  
"HHHHHOOOOEEEEE!!!! Are you aright Syaoran" asked the very worried Sakura  
  
" Yea," lied Syaoran but that was impossible to believe because his clothes were slashed in many place, blood was coming out very quickly out of his many cuts, and to add them all up he had probably more then 20 bruises.  
  
"Let me help you, cousin," right after Cherry said those words she mumbled something and all Syaoran cuts disappered "Feeling better now Syaoran?"  
  
"Yea, whatever, thanks"  
  
" Cherry, how do you know so much magic?" asked Sakura still amazed.  
  
" Yea, how come you know so much magic and your not even really in my releative by blood?" supported Syaoran looking suspicious again.  
  
"What do you mean, not by blood, Syaoran?" asked Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time, looking at Syaoran then at Cherry then back at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, she was adopted in to my family by my mother's aunt's daughter in other words my mother's cousin adopted her because she couldn't have any babies for some reason and wanted one real badly," said Syaoran while still looking at Cherry suspiciously "so, Cherry, how did you get magic. In the first place my aunt and uncle don't know magic in second you not they daughter by blood, only by law."  
  
"Well, I-I-I," stuttered Cherry not know how to answer.  
  
" Not only that how do you know magic BETTER then ME?????" continued Syaoran practically glaring at Cherry.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, for taking so long, but I'm was really busy lately. I only got time since I'm really sick! I got a fever, cold, and a cough! Anyways....... how come Cherry got magic? Who could she be really? Is she who she really seem to be? Where did the aura disappered to? Where the figures on Sakura's roof disapperd to???? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No reviews, no new chapter, yes review, yes new chapter!  
  
-Kawaii Blossem  
  
P.s. i mispelled Blossem on purpose because i want my name to be different. 


	4. Explantion....well maybe not!

Ohayo minna-san, I just finished reading a story by a great author. Way better then me, but then again I suck . At least that is what i been told by a few of the reviewers. Any ways I'm soo sorry for taking so long with this chapter but never had any time to write this story and when I did have time I was too depressed to write it. I was reading some story when i thought of a great idea. In each Chapter I am going to ask a question, about ccs of course, after I get five correct answer to that question then within that week I will post up a new chapter!Thanks to anyone that review especially Hikari and Linh-Chan!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs though I want to! Such dreams never seem too come true...*sigh*  
  
"..........."= the word that they are speaking out loud  
  
'............' =A person's thoughts  
  
Words in italics are emphasized words.  
  
CaP letters = yelling  
  
(^-^........^-^) or (~-~.........~_~)= my comments  
  
(a/n............)= author's notice for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~ = Change of scenery and /or time  
  
~Flashback~ = flashback  
  
~End of Flashback~ = end of the flash back  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Explanations.....well maybe not  
  
By Kawaii Blossem  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
Well.... it's like thi- . Well look at the time it's 7:00pm already!" exclaimed Cherry looking at the clock hoping one of them would have to leave and they rest to follow that one.  
  
"HOE!!!" yelled a wide-eyed Sakura "It's my turn to cook! Oniichan is going kill me! Sayanora, guys! I really got to go!"  
  
Just before Sakura was about to go, Syaoran said "I'll walk you home Sakura" After these words were said Syaoran gently took hold of Sakura's hand into his. Both blush tomato red.  
  
"Kawaii!!" sighed Tomoyo with starry eyes, though you would be able to see through her video camera. If it was even possible both blush even redder.  
  
" Well..... sayanora Cherry! See you!" yelled Sakura as the trio walked out.  
  
'Whew...................that was a close call. Arigato Kami-san. Chotto matter, I have a feeling this matter will come up again. Oh well ! until then'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-At Sakura's place next's morning........  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hoe." yawned Sakura " Chotto matter.... Why am I up so early. It's the summer!"  
  
As Sakura said those words she started to drifted back to sleep that is she would of if Tomoyo didn't call at that exact moment.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG GGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking" said Sakura in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Sakura so I call but I wanted to remind you like you said yesterday so that you wouldn't forget that we're going to camp today. So, did you forget?" asked Tomoyo , kind of fearing that her friend might be mad at her.  
  
" HOE!!! oh my Kami-san. I totally forgot! Arigato Tomoyo!" exclaimed a forgetful Sakura " Can you pick me up later?"  
  
"Sure, well... sayanora!"  
  
"SAYANORA!" yelled a grateful Sakura.  
  
"Hey kajuii, can't you be a little more quiet. SOME people are still asleep in the morning you know."  
  
Said a sleepy Touya " Why are you up so early any way?"  
  
"SAKURA IS NOT A KAJUU!!!!!" yelled Sakura right in Touya's face and stepped on his leg at the same time.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SSSAA AKKKUUUURRAAA!!!!!!" yelped Touya jumping up and down . "Why are you up so early anyways?"  
  
" It's the day i go to camp and i only have - HHHHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura in shock " I only got 45mins to get ready, eat breakfast, get going on th-"  
  
"Then what are you doing wasting your time like this, go do it" said a annoyed Touya.  
  
( a/n- Sakura's dad is on trip somewhere. Only Touya is home.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
45mins later~  
  
"Wait for me!" yelled Sakura as she quickly and ALMOST out of breath jumped on to the bus to camp.  
  
As she looked around on the bus for a empty seat, somebody waved at her and yelled " Over here Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned to look. It was Cherry. As Sakura came closer she saw Cherry wasn't alone. There was some else with her. Just as she arrived at her seat, the person beside Cherry asked " Who the heck are you????"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________  
  
Who is this person? Why is Cherry with them? How did Cherry get into camp if she was sssoooo new?  
  
Well you'll just have to read on to find out!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for the next chapter answer this question: What is the name of the broad that Syaoran uses to find the location of a Clow card? 


End file.
